


The sky under the sea

by MolestingMusic



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hearing Voices, M/M, Murder, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MolestingMusic/pseuds/MolestingMusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you trust me?" he asked, but he sounded like he was choking; like his throat was tight.</p><p>I laughed, my eyes lighting up at the almost-ordinary question. "Of course I do, Gerard!" I cried, my laughter dying down to small giggles. "I mean… I love you, Gerard. How could I not trust you?" Gerard's gaze had fallen to the worn floor of the bridge. His eyes seemed out of focus and lost. "Why do you ask...? I mean, you know I trust you, right? Unless you don't trust m-"</p><p>"That's your mistake."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sky under the sea

**Author's Note:**

> So,I'm starting high school tommorow and in honor of that,I wanted to post a new story. But,I don't have a lot of inspiration these days,so I just took this from my Wattpad(same username). Hope you like it :-)

I walked beside Gerard, my head resting on his shoulder. His palm was warm against mine as we held hands, our fingers intertwined. I looked up at him, my gaze captured by how perfect he looked in the moonlight. His pale skin seemed to glow ever so slightly in the pale light, and through the darkness I could still see his gorgeous hazel eyes. His lips were set in a contented grin as he hummed a song he had written and composed on the piano for me. His tousled raven locks fell over his forehead, and he had messily tucked loose strands behind his ear.

As we walked over the bridge, Gerard stopped us. He leaned against the beautifully carved stone wall, looking at me with an almost sad expression.

I set my hand on his arm, looking into his eyes out of confusion. "Gerard, baby, what's wrong?"

Gerard stared out at the ocean, the moon reflected in his sullen eyes. I looked back at south end of the city. He had taken me on a wonderful date—a secluded picnic in the park by candlelight before he took me to his apartment to play his song on the piano. We were headed back to my apartment in the north end of the city to retire for the night.

"Frank…," Gerard sighed heavily. He forced his gaze to meet mine, his jaw clenching and a small muscle in his neck flickering.

I stood before him, burying my hands deep in the pockets of my coat. "What is it, Gerard? You're worrying me."

"Do you trust me?" he asked, but he sounded like he was choking; like his throat was tight.

I laughed, my eyes lighting up at the almost-ordinary question. "Of course I do, Gerard!" I cried, my laughter dying down to small giggles. "I mean… I love you, Gerard. How could I not trust you?" Gerard's gaze had fallen to the worn floor of the bridge. His eyes seemed out of focus and lost. "Why do you ask...? I mean, you know I trust you, right? Unless you don't trust m-"

"That's your mistake," Gerard snarled suddenly, his gaze snapping up to meet mine. He reached into his coat, swiftly pulling out a knife. The blade easily switched out, the sharp silver glinting in the moon's light.

I tore my gaze from the shiny metal, meeting his eyes once more. A startled, shaky breath escaped my lips and I stood, petrified by his gaze. He took a menacing step forward, shifting the blade in his hand. I tried to take a step back, but my limbs were numb and frozen by an icy fear.

Gerard brought the blade up slowly to rest against my cheek. The icy metal burned my skin, which was stained with fresh tears. He slowly dragged the blade across my skin, applying a light pressure causing it to pierce my skin.

I whimpered weakly in fear, my voice caught in my throat. I shuddered slightly against the ice that ran through my veins. As a small stream of blood ran down my cheek traveling back down toward my neck, I let out shaky breath. "Gerard… Gerard…," I whispered desperately, my eyes searching his. He almost didn't look human. He looked lost, but malicious and unforgiving at the same time. "Please!" I cried. "Don't do this! I… I w-wanted to spend the rest of my l-life with you! Have a family with you! I… I thought… I thought we could g-grow old together and… I wanted to be yours forever and always. Gerard, Honey, please… Please! Don't… Don't do this!"

Gerard, before I could blink, thrust the knife hilt-deep into my stomach. My mouth gaped open in shock, my wide eyes staring at Gerard, whose image had grown blurry. My gaze slowly drifted down to my stomach. "Wh-Why…?" I stammered.

Gerard pulled the blade from my stomach, swiftly wiping my blood from the smooth metal on his sleeve. "You would never understand," he growled bitterly. I choked weakly, my gaze still caught on my abdomen. Fresh, warm tears burned my eyes as the spilled down my cheeks. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, the warmth of my blood almost painful against my freezing skin. I took on last look at Gerard, my tattered heart still captured by his beauty, before my eyes fluttered closed and I sank forward.

 

Gerard caught Frank as he fell, blood from his wound staining his coat. Now he was dead…

Gerard's eyes welled with tears as he slowly sank to his knees, cradling Frank's dying body in his arms. "There!" he called into the night. "I did it! I killed him! What am I supposed to do now!?" he screamed desperately.

Voices snickered inside his head, driving him further insane. A voice rang out among the others, the sinister power clearly distinguishable. "Well! Get rid of the evidence! Throw him in the ocean!" the voice barked cruelly before erupting into a high-pitched cackle.

Gerard glanced down helplessly at Frank. His dark brown hair had fallen away from his gorgeous face. The only imperfection was the small cut Gerard has given him on his cheek. Frank's face was entirely drained of color,leaving him ghastly pale. Gerard slowly brought his trembling hand up and laid it against Frank's cheek. The skin beneath his palm was icy cold as all of the warmth and life left his love's body.

Gerard bent down, placing his lips over Frank's, shuddering with silent sobs. "I'm so sorry, my Frankie… I'm so, so sorry… I had to… Th-The voices… They… They w-w-wouldn't stop…" Gerard clutched his head as the voices roared in protest. Gerard whimpered. "Stop… Stop… Please…," he mumbled as tears of agony and frustration sank down his cheeks. Though he pleaded, the voices only seemed to roar louder. Gerard kissed Frank once more, his tears staining his love's face. "I… I love you, too… Frankie… I wanted to marry you… I wanted to die with you… I… I'm so sorry… Please… Please forgive me…"

Gerard stood, cradling Frank in his arms. He turned, looking out at the water. Gerard slowly approached the thick stone bannister, trembling uncontrollably. He cast his final glance at Frank. Oh how desperately he wished he could see those bright, hazel eyes once again. His lips grazed Frank's cheek, but he quickly pulled away, the pain welling in his heart almost too much to bear.

Gerard held Frank's limp body over the edge, whispering, "Lei mi deve perdonare, amore mio. Ho sempre e solo voluto essere tua per sempre."

Gerard allowed Frank to drop, cringing as his corpse splashed into the water. He turned away, strolling down the bridge as the voices taunted him mercilessly. He pulled a cigarette from the small box he held in his pocket along with a lighter. He lit the cigarette, inhaling deeply. The smoke tasted sweet on his lips and burned his lungs, but nothing could compare to the hollow wound that would never heal in his heart.

Frank's POV 

My eyes slowly opened, my vision blurry and wavering. I coughed weakly before realizing I couldn't breathe. I raised my head, seeing I was underwater. I tried to move, but my limbs refused to rise. I rested my head back against the soft ocean floor.

I saw how blood seeped into the water from my stomach, and I remembered that Gerard—the one I thought loved me the most and would never hurt me—had stabbed me. He must have tossed me to the sea as well.

If I could, I would have cried underwater. I closed my eyes, as if blocking my vision would make reality would go away. A soft, comforting voice echoed through my head. "Tuo per sempre…"

I opened my eyes, my lungs feeling weak and useless. I let out the breath I never knew I held, watching as the bubbles from the oxygen drifted lazily to the surface. I curled my fingers around the soft sand of the ocean floor as an unbearable pain set into my body.

I focused my gaze on the sky. Though the water blurred the beautiful scene, I could still clearly see the light of the moon and stars. My eyes fluttered closed as my body gave in to death, but I was at peace somehow. I forced my eyes open, capturing one last look at the sky under the sea, before everything turned black.

**Author's Note:**

> Lei mi deve perdonare, amore mio. Ho sempre e solo voluto essere tua per sempre. - You must forgive me,my love. I only ever wanted to be yours forever.
> 
> Tuo per sempre - Yours forever


End file.
